


Cinderfella

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy Tale in two parts -Cinderfella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cast of characters 

Cinderfella - Greg Lestrade  
Prince Charming - Mycroft Holmes  
Buttons - John Watson  
Prince Sherlock - Sherlock Holmes  
Fairy Godmother - Mrs Hudson  
Evil Step Mother - Sally Donovan  
Queen of Bakersville - Mummy Holmes  
King of Bakersville - Daddy Holmes  
Prince Philip of Anderland - Philip Anderson

 

Once upon a time there lived a very unhappy young man. His mother was dead and his father married a widow with two daughters and then died too, leaving his inheritance to his evil stepmother. Sally, his stepmother didn't like him one little bit, all of her kind thoughts and deeds were kept for her daughters. Nothing was too good for them, they had dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds and every home comfort.

The poor young man had nothing at all. He slept by the fire in the cinders for warmth. Hence his nick name Cinderfella, of course it could also have had something to do with the fact that his hair had turned grey at nineteen. All poor Cinderfella had were his stepsister's hand-me-downs, and they weren't any good because he was a man, and heels just didn't suit him.

The only good thing Cinderfella had was his young war veteran friend Buttons and his loyal bulldog Gladstone. Friday evenings they trudged secretly together down to the old local inn and had a pint of larger and played a game of skittles for fun.

"Oh Greg." Buttons said with a frown. "I wish I could help you. Your sisters are so horrible and they never flush the toilet."

"Well what can I do, you can't choose your family can you, it could be worse." Cinderfella said flatly swilling the last of his larger down in one gulp. 

"You haven't met my sister Harry yet have you." Buttons muttered under his breath.

"At least you can leave when you want to, I'm stuck with it." Cinderfella replied with a sniff.

"Hardly." Buttons said. "I came back from war, broken. No one else will have me, so I work for your step mother."

"Oh god we were a last resort." Cinderfella laughed. "I'm glad you're here though. I don't know what I would do without you." Buttons blushed shyly.

Gladstone sat at their feet and listened to the two men talk for hours about how miserable they were and how they would strive for something better if they could. Gladstone would woof occasionally to tell them he was with them and to cheer up.

 

Cinderfella would often walk into town with his stepsisters and his evil step mother Sally to carry their vast amounts of shopping, bought with the evil that was store cards.

Men would often stop and whistle. His sisters would always think it was for them, but secretly the land of Bakersville had a higher than average homosexual population. The sight of poor Cinderfella dressed in rags seemed to light libidos. It must have been the almost bare chest, and the split in the trousers that ended right at the curve of his ass.

 

Prince Charming, otherwise known as Prince Mycroft Holmes was the oldest child of the King and Queen of Bakersville and first in line to the throne. After many years of seeing him lonely his parents decided that he needed to get married. They arranged a ball and invited all the eligible young people of Bakersville to it.

Mycroft sat looking out of his window sighing to himself as his brother tall lanky teenaged brother Sherlock bounced up and down on his bed. It was hard to believe that Sherlock was eighteen the way he acted.

"Why is it they throw a party for you?" Sherlock grumped flopping down on the bed with his head hanging off the end as he stared upside down at his brother. "And why have they invited men and women? The invites for these balls are usually women only."

"Sherlock you know mummy and daddy know that I'm homosexual. They've been very accepting. They just don't want to make it too obvious and start some stupid war with the people of Anderland." Mycroft said in reply, truth be known he really did adore his parents.

"I want a party of my own, but I want to party on my own, no other people. People are so boring."

"I know Sherlock, I know, goldfish the lot of them. But I'm the next in line for the throne, what am I to do? They worry constantly about me." Mycroft groaned watching the old gardener outside cut a finger off with the hedge shears. Sherlock shrugged.

"Perhaps stop eating so much cake. Then you might actually able to meet someone when you can squeeze through the doorway."

"Go, spawn of evil, the gardener has cut another one of his fingers off. If you find it you can keep it." Mycroft groaned. Sherlock ran off at great speed like a rabid puppy, Mycroft watched the lint fall in his wake. He would have to find some other pastime for his brother, his current inclination toward dead things was slightly disturbing even to him.

 

Beautiful new dresses arrived at Cinderfella's house for his stepsisters to wear to the ball. Cinderfella didn't even dare ask if he could go, knowing very well what the answer would be; 'you're staying at home to wash dishes, scrub the floors and to turn down the beds, your stepsisters will be tired and very sleepy when they return.'

"I am so unhappy." Cinderfella sighed to himself.

"Ugly cows." Buttons groaned as they watched them climb into an Unhandsome cab outside. 

"I could do with a Night out." Cinderfella said as he sat next to the fire with Buttons and Gladstone. 

"I know are you feel mate. I know." Buttons replied as Gladstone nuzzled into his leg.

Suddenly something amazing happened as Cinderfella was looking into the sparkling embers there was a burst of lightening and an old but kind looking fairy appeared.

"Don't be alarmed." The fairy said. "I'm your fairy godmother Mrs Hudson and I know you would love to go to the ball, and so you shall."

"How can I dressed in rags?" Cinderfella replied looking down at the scabby trainers on his feet. "The servants will chuck me out." 

The fairy smiled with a flick of her wand Cinderfella found itself wearing the most beautiful tuxedo he had ever seen.

"Now your coach." Mrs Hudson said. "A real gentleman would never go to a ball without a coach. Quick get me a pumpkin!"

"Of course." Cinderfella said raising a questioning eyebrow at Buttons, as he rushed away. 

"Bring me your dog." Mrs Hudson then said to Buttons, and he to hurried away to prise Gladstone out from where he was hiding under the table.

Several minutes later Cinderfella returned with the pumpkin and Buttons with Gladstone. With a flick of her magic wand the pumpkin turned into a sparkling golden coach, Gladstone became a huge brown horse and Button's was suddenly decked out as a coachman carrying a huge whip.

"I think I like this." Buttons said as he ran the leather of his whip through his fingers.

Cinderfella could hardly believe his eyes they were actually going to the ball.

"Now there is one thing you should know. You must return before the strike of midnight. If you don't, the coach, Gladstone and Buttons clothes and will all turn back into what they were. Now be careful, you mustn't be late." Said Mrs Hudson. "Now you boys go and enjoy yourselves."

"Just one thing." Cinderfella said looking down at his trainers.

"Just this once dear." Mrs Hudson said as she changed his trainers into a pair of shiny black shoes.

 

Cinderfella stared in awe at the people he saw as they pulled up at the ball, they were all dressed immaculately and glowing in their own happiness. He carefully climbed down the steps of the coach and was escorted into the palace by a footman.

Buttons stood by the coach and patted Gladstone, whispering into his ear. Wishing secretly for some excitement of his own. A tall lanky teenager wondered over to him.

"Afghanistan or Iran." The boy asked.

"Afghanistan." Buttons replied lifting his eyebrow in surprise. "How did you guess?" 

"I didn't guess I observed." The boy replied. "I don't suppose I could borrow your riding crop could I, I've been studying the effect of leather on bare flesh." 

"God yes." Buttons said as he hurried away after the boy.

"The name's Sherlock by the way. Prince Sherlock." The boy said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderfella had a wonderful time dancing with many suitors but one, a tall auburn haired gentleman stuck out. He seemed exceptionally shy, but there was something special about him. Cinderfella was dancing with him as he heard the first stroke of midnight.

"I've got to go." Cinderfella said as he pulled away.

"Gregory, dearest, please will I see you again?" The auburn haired man called.

"I don't know." Cinderfella called back as he dashed across the courtyard toward the drive loosing one of his shoes on the way.

In the drive way there was no longer a coach but a rotten old pumpkin with Gladstone attached to it wagging his tail happily.

"Buttons!" Cinderfella called. "Buttons where are you?" Buttons jumped out of a bush his hair askew, several buttons undone on his shirt and a rather large love bite on his neck.

"Sorry!" Buttons said brushing the leaves off himself and looking down to find he was clad in his old clothes. "Got carried away there."

"See you later." Called Prince Sherlock from the bushes where he was pulling on his shirt. 

"Definitely." Buttons called back as he picked up Gladstone and ran after Cinderfella.

 

Cinderfella and Buttons arrived home laughing and panting, they rested against the kitchen wall, thinking about their evenings.

"That was ridiculous, that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done." Buttons laughed.

"Yeah." Cinderfella replied, Buttons frowned as if he had been expecting a different reply and turned toward the cellar where he slept.

"Right. I'm off to bed then." Buttons said curtly leaving Cinderfella alone. Cinderfella stared down at his feet, one solitary black shoe remained unchanged. He sighed to himself, at least he had something left to remember the night by.

 

Prince Mycroft had done the unexpected and fallen in love. Unfortunately for the king and Queen he had fallen madly in love with the only person at the ball that couldn't be identified. The only thing that they had was the shoe Cinderfella had lost. 

The King commanded his ministers and Sherlock to go and find Cinderfella and threatened to chop their heads off if they failed (of course the Queen would chop his balls off if he touched one hair on her darling Sherlock's head). The chief Minister in his infinite wisdom decided to visit all the houses in town and get everyone to try on the shoe to see who it fitted. The King told Sherlock to 'shut it' before he even opened his mouth

 

"I'm sure they'll fit me you know." Said the ugliest step sister as her sibling tried to pad out the too large shoe with the back of her sock. "My feet are much bigger than yours and those shoes would just look stupid with your dress. I always wear Spencer Hart they're just the thing to wear."

"I don't even know why women are trying these on, Prince Mycroft was dancing with a man all night we know he's as bent as a nine bob note." One of the ministers said to another.

"Hey would you mind if my mate Cinderfella, tried it on?" Buttons asked as he popped up from the corner out of nowhere. Prince Sherlock who was standing by the door looking bored suddenly looked more interested.

"Hi John." Prince Sherlock said with a shy smile.

"Prince Sherlock." Buttons said as he absentmindedly rubbed the love bite on his neck.

"Certainly." The Chief Minister said ignoring their private conversation and pushing an ugly sister off the sofa so that Cinderfella could sit comfortably. Cinderfella shuffled out of the corner from behind Buttons and sat down on the sofa.

"I don't know why you're letting him try it." Sally the evil stepmother screeched. "He wasn't even there last night, he hasn't no good clothes." Cinderfella ignored her and slipped his foot into the shoe, sighing as the soft leather enveloped his foot like a glove.

"It fits!" Shouted the chief minister. His feet had been hurting walking around all day and he was in desperate need of a good cup of tea.

Suddenly fairy godmother Mrs Hudson appeared and waved her magic wand. In a flash Cinderfella was dressed in his tuxedo shining with youth and beauty. His stepmother and stepsisters gazed at him in amazement.

The minister beckoned Cinderfella.

"Come with us Cinderfella, Prince Mycroft is waiting for you." He said softly. Cinderfella took a big gulp of air and stepped forward prepared to face his destiny.

"Can I bring John?" Sherlock asked as he grabbed Buttons and pulled him toward the waiting coach.

"Will you stay in your seat the entire ride back to the Castle?" The minister asked. Sherlock nodded in agreement. "Fine bring the little fellow then." The minister replied with a shrug. 

 

The wedding was a grand affair, all of the Kings and Queens of the ten lands attended. A huge buffet table was placed in the courtyard and all the citizens of Bakersville were invited to attend. Prince Mycroft and his husband Prince Gregory stood in the centre holding hands gazing into each others eyes knowing the would no longer be alone in the world.

 

"Are they still at it?" Prince Sherlock called. John looked down through the window at the happy couple, and grinned.

"Yes they are." John replied as he turned around and adjusted the tent in his blaringly red pants.

"Come back to bed." Prince Sherlock commanded, allowing the silk sheet covering him to fall and reveal more of his ivory flesh.

"You're going to kill me you know." John said as he jumped on his amorous Prince.

 

Fin... Almost.

 

Prince Mycroft Charming Holmes and Prince Gregory 'Cinderfella' Lestrade-Holmes lived happily ever after. They adopted a little lost girl from a neighbouring land and called her Tinkerbelle. They're currently trying to workout why they keep floating around the house for no reason, but enjoying the experience immensely.

Price Sherlock Holmes and Captain John 'Buttons' Watson rarely leave their room in the castle. They have regular arguments about milk and beans, followed by passionate sex. The King and Queen are hoping that the honeymoon stage will wear off at some point, as they haven't seen their son for months. Prince Sherlock however seems to have lost his fascination for dead things, which has made life in the castle a little easier. 

Gladstone was given his own golden kennel in the palace, and enjoyed sirloin steak and sausages (which were his favourite). He missed his friend John terribly, but given the choice of staying in their room or his kennel, he chose his room. John and Prince Sherlock were very noisy.

Mrs Hudson the fairy Godmother finally retired. With her retirement settlement she was able to set up a little shop in the village selling cakes and tea. She now enjoys baking and rarely uses any magic (only on the occasions when she needs a herbal soother - she has a hip you see).

The King and Queen of Bakersville have never been happier, their sons have finally found love. They are even happier that they have a granddaughter and are planning on spoiling her rotten.

Cinderfella's step mother found a new husband more to her liking in Prince Philip of Anderland. Unfortunately Prince Philip of Anderland's wife found out and chopped off both of their heads. She is currently looking for a new beau.

The ugly sisters were kicked out of their home by the bailiffs for not paying off their store card and had to find jobs. They are currently working in the Apple Genius Bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new with this, comments as always are appreciated :)
> 
> This is all ready written and I will be posting the next part in a day or so. Thank you for reading!


End file.
